


In The Wild

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler loved the way Josh smelled.





	In The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts).



> Sorry this was eons late!

Tyler absolutely adored the way Josh smelled.

He couldn’t help it, really. Josh’s natural musk, mixed with the remains of his cologne and deodorant and sweat, put Tyler in a place of pure ecstasy. He felt bad for the people who didn’t get to experience how great Josh smelled.

Tyler liked to watch nature documentaries-- and often followed along closely with mating rituals. Birds would often dance. Sloths would scream. Black Widows even ate the males they didn’t like. But humans? Humans mated through smells, through strong pheromones. It was the reason Tyler was so attracted to Josh, the reason they had been dating for over six years.

Of course, there was more to it than smell. Josh was very attractive and very fit, working out almost daily to have a body he was confident in. Plus, he was funny, and sweet, and overall, the perfect boyfriend. Tyler was well aware of how lucky he was. You’d think two people who spent so much time together would get tired of each other, but that was never the case. In fact, when Josh would leave for Los Angeles to visit friends or Tyler would travel to New York for label meetings, they counted down the days until they could be reunited.

Josh had come to understand Tyler’s need for his strong musk and would often put off bathing until he arrived back home. Others might have been bothered by his scent, but Tyler was not. Tyler could not get enough of it as he buried his nose in Josh’s pubes and gave his boyfriend’s dick the best blowjob in the entire world.

Sometimes, Tyler would put off laundry too. He’d find himself hiding Josh’s dirty laundry in his dresser drawers, just so he could experience Josh’s scent without the drummer being next to him. Tyler would even shoot up with Josh’s cologne, obsessed with the smell and the high it bought him. To everyone else, this would be weird, but to the two of them, it was normal. They loved each other. They loved each other a lot.

Tyler would steal Josh’s hoodies, too, and wear them until Josh’s musk disappeared from the fabric. Josh was used to this by now; whenever he’d misplace a sweatshirt, it was almost a guarantee his boyfriend had it. This was especially obvious on tour, when Josh would find stashes of his hoodies and t-shirts stuffed in Tyler’s bunk. Josh would only roll his eyes, pull the massive pile of dirty laundry out of the bunk, and stuff it in his lame excuse of a laundry basket (it was really just a trash bag). When confronted, Tyler would blush, and Josh would pepper his reddened face in delicate, butterfly-like kisses. Josh made it just as clear as Tyler that he loved him so much, and he was willing to do any weird thing to fuel Tyler’s fantasies, of course, as long as Tyler stayed the hell away from his toothbrush.

Perhaps the best times in their relationships came from the showers they took together in the green rooms after shows. Josh would wash Tyler’s hair and body in his preferred shampoos and soaps and kiss him for what felt like hours and hours. Of course, the crew members were usually irritated the couple was always late to the bus, usually meaning the journey to the next place would be prolonged, but neither boy cared. They were helplessly in love and enjoyed every millisecond. 

They loved each other.

They loved each other a whole damn lot.

**Author's Note:**

> pastelxmess on tumblr :-)


End file.
